powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spread of the Corruption
Spread of the Corruption is the 31th and 32nd episode of Power Rangers Super Dino Primal Force. It is a special team-up involving Power Rangers from previous generations assisting the Dino Primal Rangers in defeating a new foe. The episode also commemorates the 5th Anniversary of the Miniforce franchise.. Synopsis In a very special Miniforce's 5th Aniversary special, The Super Dino Primal Rangers team up with Legendary Dino Rangers in an epic battle to save the world. Clara's animal rangers named Ray has been corrupted by the villains. Plot Part 1 The episode began with Ray, the special agent of the Miniforce Rangers to begin his attack with the betrayer, Pascal. But he surrender. Back at villain's base, Captain Powerman are joined the Death Knight forces along with his force, Virus Force. Next morning, half of the rangers are kidnapped including Sammy, Max and Lucy. But they cloned by Captain's forces. Ray come to the Rangers and tell him he is a special agent. Unfortunately, the Virus Force are battled with Ray! They morph into the Rangers form to help him. Captain Powerman and Pascal combined the power and they corrupted Ray as a their spy. Ray has been escape along with his mentors. Back at Ranger's base, Commander Chen and Keeper come to Ranger base to help to fix the power. Suddenly, the half of the legendary rangers coming to join the Dino Primal Rangers to defeat Ray and the others. Rio gave Michael's transhead to adept of his power. Unfortunately, Blaze and Roxy visit their base and tell them the civilians in danger! What happened to next? Part 2 Ray and his minion arrive in Primal Valley. But the rangers morph first and battled with him. According to Rio, he transform into Mega Battle Mode. Unfortunately, the rangers has been defeated and bring him back to the villain's base. The rangers was trapped in villain's cage. He morph and transform into Thunderfury Mode to escape the villain's base. Soon as their way to their base, the Corrupted Rangers are arrive. They want defeat the rangers but they failed. The Dino Megazord come to rescue the rangers. Back at Ranger' base, Volt plan to save Sammy and the other rangers in villain base. Divide into 2 teams Team A (Dino Charge & Dino Primal) and Team B (Dino Thunder and Mighty morphin) to save Sammy and the other rangers (Team B) and battled with Virus Force and Death Knight (Team A). Volt use his Super Dino Gun to release the rangers. Volt apologize to their teammate for he was mad with his caretaker, Suzy. The Rangers escape the villain base. Back at the battle, the team gather up and morph togethern. Ray come to help their forces and he has been defeated by Rio. Clara and his brother, Chase together defeat Ray with Dino Morpher Blast and Dino Prism Strike. Captain Powerman into the Mega Monster to defeat the rangers. He taking his arrow to the sky. But, Sammy have an idea to take the enemies's arrows to him. He use his vehicle named Pterix to take the arrows to the enemy. Before Captain's death, he tell return to this planet and explode. Ray's corruption has been vanished. The Rangers celebrated together and he thanked the Legendary Dino Rangers. Koda return to his age and the others return to their base at once and for all. Cast Note Category:Volt2002Alfred Category:Power Rangers Super Dino Primal Force